Eleanor's a freak!
by xXxMistressChaosxXx
Summary: im shattering innocence baby! eleanor and theodore want the same thing so ones gonna have to just say "let make love" or be sneaky and seduce the other into it.
1. lips like sugar for the rude boy

**Sm101: ahahahahahhahah I'm baaaaack!!!!!!! Turn it up!!! That's right I'm back baby!!! And now I've got Alvin and the chipmunks with me!!! C'mon out guys**

**Alvin: oh yea listen to crowd scream my name!!**

**Simon:*rolls eyes* oh brother**

**Theodore: hi every one!!**

**Sm101: you know you love em but they're not alone! Let great the chipettes!!!**

**Chipettes: hello everyone!!!**

**Sm101: okay so as you know this story is about theadore and Eleanor but you all have parts so let go!!!(If you get lost on whose singing there's a key down there?)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Brittney singing**

_Jeanette singing_

_**Eleanor singing**_

_**(**_All chipettes singing_**)**_

_**Theodore singing**_

_Simon singing_

**Alvin singing**

[All chipmunks singing]

**Eleanor's a freak:**

The chipettes and chipmunks were currently standing back stage. They were about to go on and do a duet at this fancy hotel then they had to go to a child party tomorrow but Jeanette and Brittney saw something was bothering Eleanor.

"Elli what's wrong" Jeanette asked

"I don't want to talk about it" she said

"C'mon you can tell us anything" Brittney said

"Ok" she sighed then looked over at Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. She knew by how silent they got hey were listening "but lets not talk here I only want you two to know."

They followed her to the girls' room they stood and waited for Eleanor to explain. Eleanor was trying to see how she should put this but she couldn't see any way other than to be blunt about it so she decided here goes nothing.

"I want to have sex with Theodore" she said waiting on her sisters reactions and it wasn't what she expected.

"HA! Pay up Britney you loose!!" Jeanette said

"Um, what's going on?" Eleanor said

"Awhile back Brittney and I made bets on when you'd want Theodore in that way I said before your birthday she said after."

"Oh" well can we get back to the problem here?" Eleanor said a nit peeved they bet on her sex life

"Sorry continue" Brittney said

"Ok so I want to but I'm not sure Theodore is ready to take that step" Eleanor said "my heats coming up in a few weeks and that's when I want to do it but I have no idea how to go about it"

They sat and thought about it wondering how to do this.

"I got it!!!" Brittney said "ok here's the plan"

* * *

"Where are they!?!?!" Alvin said getting impatient. It was two minutes to show time and the girls were no where to be found

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute" Simon said "calm down Alvin"

"Here they come" Theodore said seeing them giggling

"Sorry we had to have a girl's conference" they said

"You guys gotta get in your places" Toby said

They rushed to their places and a moment later the music started then the curtain pulled up.

**The double dee double di**

_The double dee double di_

_**The double dee double di**_

**The double dee double di**

_The double dee double di_

_**The double dee double di**_

(The double dee double di)

{Chorus}

**My lips like sugar (**my lips like sugar**)**

**This candy got you sprung (**this candy got you sprung**)**

**So call me your sugar (**so call me your sugar**)**

**You love you some (**you love you some**)**

**I'm sweet like**

**(**The double dee double di**) x3**

**I'm sweet like**

**(**The double dee double di**) x2**

**I'm sweet like**

**(**The double dee double di**)**

(Sugar)

**Hey I got a mouth full of cavities**

**Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me**

**So my love with the lips put a bug in the ear tone**

**Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency**

**Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss**

**Won't smile this way, baby I rub it off**

**Put my tongue in your face**

**A little mistletoe, sippin' grand Marnier**

**I'm a fan all day**

**Do me that favor 'cause I like your flavor**

**My manage behavior I'm into your major**

**Sweeter so flavor that's good for this player**

**My hood, now and later, throw back like a paper**

**Pretty much you givin' me a sugar rush**

**Lil mama give me high blood pressure when blush**

**Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch**

**Shawty that's what's up**

{Chorus}

_Hey, sh Shawty would you mind cause I want me some_

_Now and later, I don't want to wait, you the one_

_Yep! Yep your vision_

_So so delicious_

_Can't help my interest, candy addiction_

_Want to a piece, to a piece gotta get a piece_

_I don't know a piece, give me all your sweets_

_Bottom to top lip 'bout to have a sugar feast_

_Level with our trip I'm a lip bitin' beast_

_Mad for them thing all 42 teeth_

_Squeeze the sugar cane on your mouth, must beat_

_Ain't your mama slurp, stickin', usin my tree_

_Like laffy taffy get at me but classy get at me_

_I'm fly let you know I want to kiss_

_But your lips they'll do me fine_

_Now baby don't trip with the juicy kind_

_Get, get on the grip, girl you ain't lyin_

{Chorus}

_**You like my sugar**_** [**my sugar**]**

_**You so sweet [**_so sweet_**]**_

_**Like my candy [**_my candy_**]**_

_**You so sweet [**_so sweet_**]**_

_**I got a got appetite with you on me [**_on me_**]**_

_**I'll wrap you outta them clothes**_

_**You my treat [**_my treat_**]**_

_**Girl you my sugar [**_I call you candy_**]**_

_**And tonight I'm gonna get me some [**_get me some_**]**_

_**Girl you my sugar [**_I call you candy_**]**_

_**And tonight I'm gonna get me some [**_get me some_**]**_

{Chorus}

After the girls went backstage to change for the next song, leaving the boys on stage to sing. They heard the must start as they changed.

"Is it just me or did it seem like Theodore was looking at Eleanor a lot when he was singing his part" Brittney asked

"No he looked me in the eyes as if to tell me something" Eleanor said thinking "and there was something about his eye's, a look of hunger but it didn't seem like it was for food."

Jeanette and Brittney knew that look but they'd let Eleanor figure it out on her own.

"okay girls time to put the plan in action, Britney hit the fog machine while I got talk to the stage hands and the dj" Jeanette said " Eleanor remember your singing lead and we'll back you up, lets move"

* * *

Alvin Simon and Theodore just got done singing dirty little secret still wondering what was up with the girl. They were on a five minute break so they took off their head sets and stood on the stage talking.

"Did you notice through the whole song they were smiling more and winking at each other?" Alvin said "they've got something planned I just know it"

"You know, Alvin, it could just be just be some gossip about something at school" Simon said but he was even curious as to what the girls were thinking

"Sometime girls are confusing" Theodore sighed then whispered to Simon "so do you think it worked"

"We made you sing the part for a reason. Also sending her the looks you did?" Simon said "from the way she blushed I'm sure she got the message"

All of a sudden fog started to roll below the low platform they were on. They were confused then another platform started to rise from the middle of theirs. On top of the plat form they saw Brittney, Jeanette, and Eleanor in the sexiest outfits ever.

Jeanette stood to the left, behind Eleanor, she'd let her hair out of her messy bun and had a swoop bang covering her left eye. She wore a short black skirt with a blurple (blue and purple mixed) belly shirt and an open black leather jacket over it. Simon felt blood rush and thanked good for the baggy pant they paired for him Alvin and Theodore cause he was sure the same was happening for them.

Britney stood to the right, behind Eleanor; she did the same to her hair only her bang covered her right eye. Her skirt was also a mini black matched with a hot pink belly shirt and a open black leather jacket. She winked at Alvin who gulped.

Then Eleanor stepped forward; gone were the pig tails. Her flat, straight, and long hair flowed down her back her bangs so long they framed her face and her hair layered. She had on a dark green leotard that was V-neck it was covered by a black open leather half jacket. Theodore felt light headed and stumbled a bit.

They pulled out dark shades and put them on. Their head were turned to the side and they wore an 'I'm not caring' look on their faces. Then the music started and they snapped their head's down looking at the boys their mouths' went into sex smirks as they started to dance their way to the boys and Eleanor sang.

**_Com here rude boy boy Can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy boy; Is you big enough?  
_****Take it, take it_  
_**_Baby, baby**  
**_**Take it, take it _  
_**(Love me, love me)

**_Com here rude boy boy Can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy boy Is you big enough?  
_****Take it, take it_  
_**_Baby, baby**  
**_**Take it, take it _  
_**(Love me, love me) **__**

Tonight I'm a let you be the captain  
Tonight I'm a let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight I'm a let you be a rider  
Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up babe

Tonight I'm a let it be fire  
Tonight I'm a let you take me higher  
Tonight baby, we can get it on  
Yeah, we can get it on yeah

Do you like it boy?  
I wa-wa-want  
what you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me, baby  
Like boom boom boom  
what I wa-wa-want  
is what you wa-wa-want  
(Na na ah**_)_**

**_Com here rude boy boy Can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy boy Is you big enough?  
_****Take it, take it_  
_**_Baby, baby**  
**_**Take it, take it _  
_**(Love me, love me)

**_ Com here rude boy boy Can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy boy Is you big enough?  
_****Take it, take it_  
_**_Baby, baby**  
**_**Take it, take it_  
_**(Love me, love me)**__**

Tonight I'm a give it to you harder  
Tonight I'm a turn your body out  
Relax, let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it, I need it and I'm a put it down

Buckle up, I'm a give it to you stronger  
Hands up, we can go a little longer  
Tonight I'm a get a little crazy  
Get a little crazy, baby

Do you like it boy?  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me, baby  
Like boom boom boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
(Na na ah**_)_**

Com here rude boy boy; Can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy boy; Is you big enough?  
Take it, take it_  
__Baby, baby**  
**_**Take it, take it _  
_**(Love me, love me)

**_Com here rude boy boy Can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy boy Is you big enough?  
_****Take it, take it_  
_**_Baby, baby**  
**_**Take it, take it _  
_**(Love me, love me)

**__**_I like the way you touch me there  
_**I like the way you pull my hair**_  
Baby, if I don't feel it  
_(I ain't faking, no no)**__**

I like when you tell me kiss it here  
I like when you tell me move it there  
So giddy up  
Time to get it up  
You say you a rude boy  
Show me what you got now  
Come here right now

_Take it, take it**  
**_**Baby, baby_  
_**_Take it, take it**  
**_(Love me, love me)**__**

Com here rude boy boy Can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy boy Is you big enough?  
Take it, take it_  
__Baby, baby**  
**_**Take it, take it _  
_**(Love me, love me)

**_Com here rude boy boy Can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy boy Is you big enough?  
_****Take it, take it_  
_**_Baby, baby**  
**_**Take it, take it _  
_**(Love me, love me) **_  
_**_Love me, love me**  
**_**Love me, love me_  
Love me, love me_**

Take it, take it_  
__Baby, baby**  
**_**Take it, take it _  
_**(Love me, love me) **_  
_**_Love me, love me**  
**_**Love me, love me_  
Love me, love me_**

Take it, take it_  
__Baby, baby**  
**_**Take it, take it _  
_**(Love me, love me)

They swished their hips and moved their body against the guys through the whole song. The boys were shocked the girls did this. After that they did a few more songs, mingled in the crow, took a few pics, and did some auto graphs. And headed home since the party started around 3pm and ended at 8 that night they made it home by 8:45.

* * *

As they walked into the house Toby immediately hooked up the wii and him and Alvin were completely in battle mode.

"you all did great tonight" Dave commented "and chipettes, although that performance was un expected, I must say it was impressive."

"it was astounding" Toby said not taking his eyes off the screen "although I was laughing so hard at the look on Alvin, Simon , Theodore's face when their jaws hit the floor"

"thanks guys" they said hopping onto the couch to watch them play "oh and Alvin, Toby, you have to shut the game off in an hour"

"WHY?!?!" they cried in unison

"because you promised Eleanor, Jeanette, and I could watch both twilight and new moon and after that we could watch X-men: origins of wolverine" Brittney said as the chipettes crossed their arms and glared as if to say 'do it or else'.

"but-" Alvin said

"no buts Alvin. You and Toby promised the girls since you hogged the TV yesterday" Dave said from the kitchen " I'm ordering pizza what do you guys want?"

"supreme with extra peppers and cheese!" Simon and Jeanette yelled

"pepperoni beacon and mushroom!!" Brittney and Alvin said

"pepperoni, sausage, beacon, extra cheese" Theodore said then Eleanor added "and pineapples!!"

"okay" Dave went and ordered the food while they all piled onto the couch. Jeanette laid across Simon's lap while he just rested his hand across her stomach while Eleanor and Theodore were cuddled up on the pop out foot rest. Brittney was egging on Alvin.

"c'mon Alvin go!" Brittney yelled "yes! Home run!!"

"hey what was up with that performance at the hotel?"all the chipettes looked at each other

"Eleanor came up with it" Brittney said everyone stop Toby paused the game and everyone looked at Eleanor.

"what?" Eleanor asked

"although that seems unlikely I'm curious as to why she did it" Simon said

"she said she wanted to do something special for Theodore." Jeanette chimed in "we were as shocked as you when we found out what she wanted to do"

"you did that for me?" Theodore asked he sat up and looked at her. She sat up and pounced on him crushing her lips to his sending them tumbling to the floor. Toby kicked a pillow their way so they landed on it instead of the floor, but they didn't notice.

"does that answer your question?" she giggled Theodore had a dazed and dopey look on his face and everyone laughed then the door bell rang. Everyone rushed to the door and hopped on Dave who opened the door.

"4 large pizzas, and 3 2 liters, Pepsi, mountain dew, and root beer?" the girl asked

"yes!" the chipettes and chipmunks said

"oh my gosh!!!" the girl screamed once she saw them can I have you guys autograph?!"

They all signed her notepad, paid for the pizza and went back into the living room. Tobey and Alvin were about to un pause the game when it shut off.

"HEY!!!" they shouted at Brittney who was putting another disc into the system

"movie time!" she shouted with glee " Dave pop the pop corn and break oft the soda!"

They sat and watched twilight and new moon, the guys were instantly bored with the movie that was obviously made for girls. Only the end peaked their interest in weather he'd let her turn but mostly the fight and the head ripping part. And all the guys meant tall cried out finally when it was over, except Alvin who said it very loudly.

"that was the most boring chick flick I've ever seen!" Alvin said "and he should've let her turn, that way when she gets older it won't look like he's dating his great, great, grandma!"

"Edward Cullen is soo hot!" Brittney said dreamily

"If I liked the pale and scrawny type I feel Jasper would catch my attention he's smart you can tell and he's cut but Jacob's the hot one." Jeanette sighed " his muscle and long hair is soo hot I wish I could run my hands through it"

"yea Jacobs cute and sweet but I like Emmet!" Eleanor cried "he's so strong but he's also sweet and funny."

"oh brother" the guys said in unison as the girls debated on the hottest guy .

"okay now new moon! This one has more dram and violence, guys" Brittney said "and for jean and Si a few Romeo and Juliet quotes"

They sat and watched it and it actually caught everyone's attention. The boys were stuck on why he'd want to get killed because he thought the girl was dead. They thought Edward was only attracted to Bella's blood so he can't love her. They loved the upgrade of action.

"well that was good but now lets get to the actual king of hotties" Brittney said "wolverine!!"

Everyone was on the edge of their seats watching the movie. They couldn't believe he went through all that only to forget in a matter of minute. They loved the fight between the brothers and the drama of the betraying love. By time they were done with the movie marathon it was time for bed.

Dave told everyone good night and shut the door, Theodore pretended to be asleep but he couldn't fall asleep but he wished he could. He'd been up for about 2 hours now and had to listen to his brother fool around with their girlfriends'. He stuck his head under the pillow trying to filter out the seductive giggles, the moans, and the other bad noises. It wasn't that he thought the noises were disgusting; it was the fact that he couldn't stop imagining Eleanor making those noises for him, it was driving him insane!

Eleanor was starring at Theodore he seemed to be having trouble sleeping, truth be told anyone would if they were being kept up by sex noises. Sometimes, maybe a little more than sometimes lately, she wondered if Theodore could make her make those noises. She quietly crept out of the bed and snuck into Theodore's.

"Eleanor?!" Theodore said shocked to see her in his bed "what are you doing?"

"I wanted to sleep with you" she said she saw the expression change in his eye and laughed inwardly "not like that. At least not yet" she mumbled the last part to herself.

"oh" he laughed nervously, he didn't want to cuddle with her because he had a _hard_, pressing_,_ issue under the covers from thinking of her, but he didn't want to refuse her from fear of hurting her feelings. "yea you can sleep with me"

She smiled and slide under the covers she snuggled under the covers as Theodore wrapped his arms around her. Theodore hap put space between them praying she didn't backup, but she did. As he gasped as her lush bottom rubbed against his stiff, unsheathed, cock. They both fought to hold in groans, Eleanor was laughing her ass off in her head. She gave one more wiggle and went to sleep.

Theodore was glad when she stopped wiggling and went to sleep. When he was sure she was asleep he slipped out of bed to solve a painful problem. When he was done he slipped back into bed and contently cuddled up into bed and dozed off.

**Sm101: ………well………**

**Simon &Alvin: …**

**Brittney & Jeanette: …**

**Eleanor & Theodore: I liked it**

**Simon: did we have to watch twilight?**

**Alvin: dumb chick flicks!**

**Brittney & Jeanette: we loved the sings you picked!**

**All: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! *all make funny faces***


	2. disaster almost

**Sm101: ok I'm back with and no of course I wouldn't leave the story without a true lemon, but I've been swamped. I'm trying to write two stories at ounce and I'm also nervous because currently I don't know if I got the job in my summer arts program! I'm completely drained. So here's chapter two enjoy!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Brittney singing**

_Jeanette singing_

_**Eleanor singing**_

_**(**_All chipettes singing_**)**_

_**Theodore singing**_

_Simon singing_

**Alvin singing**

[All chipmunks singing]

_(_Chipmunks and chipettes_)_

**Previously:**

"I want to have sex with Theodore" she said waiting on her sisters reactions and it wasn't what she expected.

"HA! Pay up Britney you loose!" Jeanette said "Awhile back Brittney and I made bets on when you'd want Theodore in that way I said before your birthday she said after"

All of a sudden fog started to roll below the low platform they were on. They were confused then another platform started to rise from the middle of theirs. On top of the plat form they saw Brittney, Jeanette, and Eleanor in the sexiest outfits ever

She smiled and slide under the covers she snuggled under the covers as Theodore wrapped his arms around her. Theodore hap put space between them praying she didn't backup, but she did. As he gasped as her lush bottom rubbed against his stiff, unsheathed, cock. They both fought to hold in groans; Eleanor was laughing her ass off in her head. She gave one more wiggle and went to sleep.

**Chapter 2: disaster…..almost:**

"Thank you weekends!" Simon said as he sipped his coffee from the cups Dave bought them so it was perfect for the chipmunk's size. Dave was gone on a business trip so Toby was watching them and Theodore wasn't in bed when Simon woke up.

Everyone was up except of course Brittney, Alvin, and Toby. It's been two weeks since Eleanor told her sisters what she wanted and they'd been helping in anyway they could. All the teasing had been driving Theodore insane enough that he'd taken an acute interest in working out. He'd dropped 2 sizes and looked like he'd grown a little. It even curved his eating habits, of course he still ate a lot of sugar but put more vegetables and red meats in his diet. He was on edge though as if he were fighting something and it could surprise attack him at any moment. He stiffened when Eleanor touched him and his eye ticked when she whispered something…naughty in his ear.

Eleanor was loving this though she felt guilty for teasing him so much but it had to be done for the goal she'd set. It was taking a toll on her too but she was waiting it out. She wanted to hurry up and reach her goal, it was almost ruined yesterday.

**Flash back:**

**Eleanor and Theodore had been in their room sitting watching the end date movie **(that movie is funny as hell!)**. They'd been leaving the room when she'd stopped then him and kissed him. It was gentle kiss with want in it. He'd wrapped his arms around her and soon she found herself against the wall. She had let her hair down so his fingers were angled in her hair pulling her head back as he deepened the kiss. She'd forgotten for a minute and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands roamed down her back, along her curves, over her butt and hooked under her thigh, lifting her legs around his waist. **

**Theodore moaned when her nails grazed softly across the back of his head and tugged his hair. He pressed her tighter to the wall as he started unbuttoning her shirt. When he did it brought her back, she stopped him saying she wasn't ready for this a blush on her face. He kissed her and let her down mentally cursing, he went and got on some green basketball shorts and a green white beater and went jogging for two hours.**

**Her sister winked at her and she just smiled felling a little guilty.**

**End flash back:**

The front door opened and Theodore's voice signaled it was him. He walked into the kitchen, his fur soaked in sweat and he was panting a little. He went to the fridge and chugged a whole water bottle then started on another when he sat at the table.

"How long have you been gone?" Simon asked

"Since six" he took a drink out his bottle. "Why?"

"You've been gone since six?" Simon said "its 11:48 now!"

"The alarm was still on so when it went off I turned it off but couldn't go back to sleep so I just decided to run." Theodore said "I must have lost track of time I haven't stopped running since I left"

"You know you're starting to slim down" Eleanor commented "maybe I should too"

"No!" Theodore said quickly and seriously

"Why not?" Eleanor ask

"Because I love you the way you are" Theodore pulled her backwards toward him "I love every thick, voluptuous curve you have. I love your body, mind, and everything about you so please don't go changing."

"I love you too, teddy bear!" she said and umpped up to kiss him. He held her up as he kissed her.

"Teddy bear?" Alvin and Brittney asked.

"When did you two get up?" Jeanette asked still misty eyed from Theodore's words

"Right before Theodore started getting all lovey-dovey" Alvin said fixing him something to eat

"I thought it was beautiful" Brittney said then she glared at Alvin "and at least he says it openly, Alvin"

Alvin just raised an eyebrow as if to say 'I can stop saying things like that completely if you like'. They all just rolled their eyes and went to watch TV. They'd surfed through the channels twice but couldn't find anything to watch.

"I can't believe there are no good cartoons on!" Alvin said resting his head on Brittney's chest "its Saturday!"

"Well we could watch disaster movie" Theodore said "we bought it but haven't watched it yet"

They sat and watched disaster movie and laughed so hard they couldn't breathe. Alvin didn't like the part with the fake chipmunks. They played the end song over and over again singing along.

_I'm fucking matt Damon!_

_You're fucking matt Damon?_

_Well I'm fucking Hannah Montana!_

**She's fucking Hannah Montana, back stage**

**At my concert, fucks me on my parents bed**

**After school, at my locker, in the car I gave her head!**

**I'm also fucking the flava**

**Yea boy! She's fucking flava flav fool**

**You know what time it is because I'm fucking juney too**

**Aaahhhhh!**

_**Yea I know but it's true **_

_**Flava flav, he fucks me too**_

_**And I swap with Calvin**_

_**And he swaps with that dude**_

_(_And we're all fucking hell boy!_)_

_Oh yea! They're fucking hell boy_

_And I'm fucking the hulk!_

**When I get really mad **

**I start fucking iron man**

_**A most uncomfortable screw**_

_**But I fuck the princess too**_

**Ding dong!**

_Who's that ringing on my bell?_

**The bitch who's fucking iron man**

**That's I-R-O-N M-A-N**

**And I fuck him in the mouth!**

_That's fucking great_

_Because I'm fucking wolf_

**AHHRRROOOO! He's fucking wolf ain't that a pity**

**Cause I'm fucking those bitches from sex and the city**

**AHHRRROOOO!**

_**He fucks the sex and the city girls**_

_**And so I wondered**_

_**Would wolf really get jealous? **_

_**If he knew we were fucking that guy with the big utility belt?**_

_They're all fucking bat man_

_At Wayne manner, in the bat cave_

_Butler Alfred is our love slave_

_Riddle me this, holy bat house_

_I'm fucking Amy wine house?_

_He's fucking Amy wine house_

_Yea on the down low, low, low_

_And I'm fucking Jessica Simpson_

_Cause I'm on blow, blow, blow_

**She fucking Jessica Simpson, oh yea**

**And I think I might have fucked that hot assassin**

_**Everyone's fucked me and I fuck them back you see**_

_**I'm a Mexican too with a tragic hair do**_

_Call it heads, I'm fucking jt_

_**And I'm fucking that make model because he's so fine**_

_**And I like to get up in those Kelvin kliens**_

**Its true jt fucks my ass again**

**But I'm also fucking prince Caspian**

_I am handsome and I am cool_

_That's why this prince fucks the kids from high school_

_(Woo)__ yea! Let me hear ya!_

**You know what time it is, yea**

_**No what time is it? It's time to get fucked!**_

_Fuck me!_

**Fuck me!**

_**Fuck me!**_

_(_He fucks all us kids in high school_)_

_(_Under the bleacher in the shower_)_

_(_While we're changing for gym class_)_

_I'm fucking Oprah_

**I'm fucking Obama**

_I'm fucking Indiana's ass_

_**She's fucking Indiana and I'm fucking Hancock**_

_He's fucking Hancock and I'm fucking beo wolf_

**You know you like it! And I'm fucking kung fu panda**

_**And I'm fuck Michael Jackson!**_

_Heehee don't judge me I love my animals you see]_

[Oh yea, he's fucking the chipmunks]

[Sad to say, but its true, but the chipmunks fuck you!]

They laughed so hard and loud it woke up Toby. He was look discombobulated.

"What's so funny?" he said heading to the kitchen

"We just watched disaster movie!" Alvin said still laughing

"I watched that" Toby said "I have the song at the end downloaded to my psp, well I'm going back to sleep, behave"

"I'm bored want to go skate boarding?" Simon asked he looked at Theodore who seemed to be struggling with some thing "Theodore, are you ok?"

"Huh?" Theodore shook his head "uh y-yea I'm ok"

"You want to go skate boarding?"

"No I'm gonna stay here." He said staring at Eleanor

"I'm gonna stay too Theodore doesn't look so good" Eleanor whispered to them.

Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, and Brittney all got dressed, put on their gear, and left. Eleanor walked over to Theodore and tried to get his attention but he seemed too spacey. She straddled his waist and shook his shoulders, but then he flipped her and was nuzzling her neck.

"th-Theodore" she moaned "what are you doing?"

"Your scent's gotten stronger, it's so hard to ignore the way it calls to me" he said grinding into her. "You have no idea how much I want you right now"

"My heat?" she questioned "it's not here yet and it's effecting you that much?"

"Yes" he groaned as her scent kept getting stronger and stronger the more she got turned on.

He nipped her neck and she moaned gripping his head to that place. His hand started traveling up her night gown, which was his button up pajama shirt, his hand glided over curves sensually. She moaned as his tongue twirled with hers, her back arched when his finger grazed a sensitive spot on her side. He started to unbutton the over sized shirt and pulled it away from her breast. He noticed she wasn't wearing her bra but didn't dwell on it. He dove in and suckled on her hard nipple, she gripped his hair moaning.

(A/N: in this story note they have only two nipples like humans and have fur everywhere except on their areola, nipples, lips, and nether lips).

Eleanor's senses were on fire, the pleasure Theodore was giving her had her toes curling. She couldn't think and she was sure her heart stopped a few times. She wanted him so bad and his damn fingers were all over her body making it hard to make any sense. She knew she should stop this but he always kissed her back into a drunken stupor.

She was about to beg Theodore form more when he suddenly stopped. The moaned in disappointment she looked at Theodore as he gave a frustrated growl. He was now pacing and mumbling to himself angrily. She called his name and he turned to look at her. He sighed and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Eleanor I shouldn't have attacked you like that" he said guiltily "I don't think I can control myself anymore with your heat so close. Everything about you is driving me crazy; I feel like a starved animal but I'm only hungry for you. I don't think I can stop myself when your heat is soo close! I'm just going to have to stay away from you until it's over. Sorry Eleanor I'm going on a run."

He got up and changed and was walking out the door.

"Theodore!" she called "Theodore wait I-"

He shut the door and left. She felt guilty; this was her fault for teasing him. She hung her head in shame; she would make up for it tomorrow. Her heat should start over night she had to tell her sisters to keep everyone out of the house tomorrow. She had something special planned for Theodore, but first she needed to go shopping.

"Hello?" Eleanor said into her cell phone "Brittney Jeanette hurry back we're going to the mall and we need to get some things from the grocery store, bye"

She planned to tell Theodore he didn't need to control himself anymore. It was going to be a one pleasurable night they'd never forget.

**Sm101: yea, yea, I know I shouldn't tease with some but not quite lemons, I think they call these limes idk someone tell me what a lime is. Any ways the true lemon is in the last chapter!**

**Sm101+the chipmunks+the chipettes: READ**_** AND**_** REVIEW OR NO LEMON!**


	3. aint nothin like the first time!

**Sm101: *munch**munch* mmmm lemons *munch** munch* tasty citrus for you!**

**Previously:**

"How long have you been gone?" Simon asked

"Since six" he took a drink out his bottle. "Why?"

"Because I love you the way you are" Theodore pulled her backwards toward him "I love every thick, voluptuous curve you have. I love your body, mind, and everything about you so please don't go changing."

"You want to go skate boarding?"

"No I'm gonna stay here." He said staring at Eleanor

"I'm gonna stay too Theodore doesn't look so good" Eleanor whispered to them.

"Hello?" Eleanor said into her cell phone "Brittney Jeanette hurry back we're going to the mall and we need to get some things from the grocery store, bye"

She planned to tell Theodore he didn't need to control himself anymore. It was going to be a one pleasurable night they'd never forget.

**Eleanor's a freak:**

**Ch3: it ain't nothing like the first time:**

Eleanor had it all planned out, Brittney and Jeanette would go out to the movies with Simon and Alvin; Dave was already away on a business trip and would be gone for two more day's and Toby had a date with some hick from their high school so they had until midnight.

She had had a big trey sitting on the bed filled with sections of sliced strawberries, chocolate dip, whip cream, pineapples, and banana slices. She had apple scented candle's she made in art class, and some sexy black lingerie on under a sheer black robe. She wanted tonight to be perfect and romantic. She'd blindfolded Theodore and had him waiting on the couch. Because the try was so big, she had put a little orange pillow on it next to the bowl.

"Okay, candle's lit, CD in CD player, sexy fruit and edible lingerie, all good!" she said excitedly nervous "I hope he like's it."

She went out to get Theodore and led him into the room, and sat him on the pillow. She went and turned on the music and smooth jazz came out the stereo. She went back over to Theodore, and sat next to him.

"I hope you're hungry for fruit "she said seductively. She knew he smelt her heat and felt he was on edge. "Take off your blind fold, teddy bear."

The way she said his nick name caused a shudder of pleasure to shoot up and down his spine. He slowly removed the blindfold and gasped at the sight. There was his Eleanor in the sexiest lingerie ever and her fur bathed in candle light. He leaned in ad kissed her thoroughly, then looked in here eyes.

Eleanor are your sure your ready for this?" he asked.

"No I'm not ready." He looked kinda disappointed "I want to play game first, put your blind fold back on."

"Okay" he put it back on.

"The game is guessing the taste." She said "I'm going to feed you a fruit you have to guess the taste. For every one you get right you can take a piece of my clothes off, now the first one."

She picked up a piece of pineapple, dipped it in chocolate, then fed it too him. He savored the flavor and rolled it around in his mouth a little.

"Chocolate covered pineapples." He said smiling.

"Well there goes my robe" she said picking up a strawberry and dipping it in some butter scotch and caramel. "Ok try this one.

"mmmm" he said swallowing it" strawberry, caramel, and some butterscotch."

They went on like this for five minutes, until Eleanor was completely nude. The last guess made him take off his blindfold. He felt a so much blood rush it mad e him feel light headed. He wanted her now and he couldn't stop himself he quickly leaned in and kissed her fiercely. She responded and leaned back. He climbed on top of her.

She moaned as his tongue wrestled with hers. His hands roamed all over her body, groping, squeezing, and massaging. She couldn't think her sense were in a frenzy. She felt her animal instincts start clawing to the surface.

"Oh god Theodore!" she cried when he started suckling on her twin peaks. "T-there sensitive p-pleeeaaase more!"

He loved how she was starting to lose the ability to make sense. She withered and moaned, as Theodore tortured her. He kissed the top of her lips and looked at here.

"Eleanor?" he said, she looked down at his and blushed "I want to taste you, down here. May I?"

She nodded little nervous but it turned into haze when he kissed her soaking lips. The hard on he had was straining against hi shorts. She moaned and fisted his hair, and then his tongue suddenly shot into her folds. She looked down into his eye as his tongue wreaked havoc on her lower regions. She couldn't stop looking at the intense hunger in his eyes as he eat her like she was his last meal. She felt something coiling tighter and tighter until almost painful. Her toes curled as his tongue dance over her and his thumb played with her extremely sensitive pearl.

Theodore was in heaven tasting her, she tasted better than food it's self. He lapped at her juices, playing with her clit, making her shout with pleasure then he did something that through her over the edge. He nipped her clit wit her teeth, she screamed his name loudly in pleasure and pain, that coil finally exploded as colors danced before her eyes. Her hips bucked wildly as she panted.

"that…was soo...amazing" she sighed out of breathe "but now it's my turn."

"w-what are you doing?" he asked as she pushed him back and straddled waist then she did the unexpected, she pulled off his pant's and boxer's then swallowed I'm whole. "holy fuck!"

He gripped the pillow hard trying to fight the moan that was coming up and his rumbled with groan of pleasure. He didn't know Eleanor knew how to do this, her tongue was heaven on his sensitive tip and he didn't know how long he could last with her massaging his balls. His head was spinning and moan's were spilling from his lips as he gripped her hair, fighting not to thrust into her mouth but the thing's she was doing to his cock!

Eleanor knew she was driving him crazy; she had tried to perfect this with different sized popsicles. she wanted to please Theodore in everyway. And now she was gonna try some things she over head her sister's talking about. She nipped the nip and his hips bucked upward and he yelped and hissed in pleasure and pain. He saw white flash before his eyes and his cock was practically leaking pre-cum. She loved his taste and knowing she could make him feel this good.

"I don't…t-think I can…hold back any…more Eleanor!" She started to relax her throat and took him as deep as she could into her throat and started humming. Theodore lost it, her mouth as soo slick and hot, her humming vibrated over his cock driving him insane. His hips thrust in toward her as he guided her head, her name like a mantra on his lip. "oh fuck Eleanor! I'm cant fight it any longer!"

He thrust one more time and spilled deep into her throat, shouting loudly. He let go of her hair tried to get his breath back. She licked the tip which had it hardened again in minutes. She pulled his pants off the rest of the way and climbed over his form kissed him deeply. He wrapped his hands around her making he arch to him, he deepened the kiss exploring her mouth. They could taste themselves on the other's lips. They moan into the kiss. He rolled her onto her back and could feel the heat radiating from her glistening lips.

"Eleanor wait we need protection" he said in between kissing her.

"don't worry I already got that covered" she said reaching for a bottle. She squeezed some onto her hand and rubbed it over his manhood making him thrust slightly. "okay that should take car of it."

Theodore knew what it was and was glad she'd planned this out. He kissed her and positioned himself at her entrance. She nodded her head and he slowly started to slide in; he had a little trouble getting the head in because of how tight she was but it did go in. he looked to see if she was okay and she nodded panting slightly. He started to slide in some more, hating the pained groan that slipped from his love's lips. The slower he went the more he prolonged the pain, so grabbed her hands, looked her in the eyes, and gave a forceful thrust.

Eleanor threw her head back and howled in pain. Damn that hurt, but it wasn't as painful as her sisters made it seem. The pain started to go away and all she felt was fullness. She saw Theodore was trembling waiting for the okay to move. She gave an experimental wiggle and he groaned and started to move.

She gasped she didn't know how it all fit it was soo big, and how good it felt. She moaned as he move slowly in and out of her. she wrapped her legs around his hips and thrust her hips.

"f-faster Theodore, p-p-please!" she gasped. Theodore stopped and took he legs and placed them on his shoulder. Eleanor moaned at how deep he was penetrating her now and how fast he was going. "oh yes! Theodore!"

Theodore was burning alive, she was so tight around him and the way her walls gripped him was making him feel a mix of pleasure and pain. She was so hot and wet it was ridiculous! He heard begging him to go harder and he happily obliged. He sat up and reluctantly pulled out; he flipped her over on all fours and slammed back into her. she cried out in pleasure in pain loving how good it hurt.

She didn't know how rough Theodore could be but she loved it. Moans and groans spilled from her lips and she thrust back, impaling herself onto him. He snaked his hands around and tweaked her nipples pulling a strangled cry from her. He pinched and pulled them sending wave after wave of electricity through her.

She felt that coil inside her tightening again, her walls started to quiver, Theodore could feel it. He started pounding into her, and went to finish her off. He roughly tweaked her nipple and pressed on her sensitive clit at the same time sending her over the edge.

"OH GOD, THEODORE!" she cried her walls gripping his girth.

He fought back his release wanting to make her sum more before he did. He saw her arms quiver and collapse making her front end fall and giving him a better angle for penetration as he kept going, prolonging her orgasm. He put a hand on her hip and the other grabbed her hair as he started to slam into her, the force of his thrust lifting her. She loved how he pulled her hair' she reached down and started massaging her clit building up another orgasm.

"Oh Theodore, I'm so close!" she moaned.

He grinned and stuck a couple fingers into her alongside his cock. After he deemed them wet enough he brought one to her puckered hole. And pushed it through, sliding it in and out. Eleanor winced at the intrusion but found herself getting wetter as he and two, three, then all fingers stretching her. She was about to cum when he pulled out. She groaned in disappointment then screamed when he buried himself in her ass. White light blinded her vision the pain was unbearable but the pleasure was intense. She reached down and inserted a few fingers in her weeping pussy while her thumb massaged her clit. She screamed his name again and again as her juices burst from her, her tight ass gripping making it impossible to move. He pulled out and thrust back into pussy throwing her into another orgasm and began thrusting with reckless abandonment.

After ten minute's he felt his cock swell and his balls tighten. Her walls started to quiver in what was to be her 7th orgasm, she was crying in pleasure as her walls gripped him in a vise grip and she came hard. He couldn't hold back any longer his eye's rolled into the back of his head and he let loose.

"OH FUCK! ELEANOR!" he yelled her name as his seed shot into her channel. She could feel his hot cum drenching her inside, and came the hardest she had that night.

They both collapsed into a puddle of pure satisfaction. Theodore pulled out of her and rolled onto his back his breathing labored. Eleanor curled up to his side her breathing as hard as his.

"That was better than I could ever imagine." She said dazed

"Where'd you learn that?" he asked, she looked confused "the thing with your tongue."

"Oh!" she said blushing "I practiced on popsicles"

"seems you have a little freak in you" he smirked at how lucky he was to have her."It felt wonderful, this was the best night ever"

"Yea" she said yawning "I love you"

"I love you too" he said as he blew out the candles "Go to sleep, I'll set the alarm to wake us before everyone get's back"

She happily curled up to his side and went to sleep using his chest as a pillow. He set the alarm and let the darkness claim him, thinking how many other nights would be as special as this. Since it was only 7:30 when they went to sleep they woke many time and started more pleasure many times before they finally went fully to sleep at 9:50.

The alarm had gone off at 11:00 giving them time to fool around in the shower. They got out and dressed in pajamas, throwing out the ruined pillow, washing the tray, and making a sundae out of the left over fruit, chocolate, caramel, and butterscotch. They put in 'cloudy with a chance of meatballs' while eating their sundae and waited for the others to come in.

About ten minutes later Toby, Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, and Brittney walked in at 12: 15, they all went and changed and gathered on the couch with popcorn and soda.

"So how was your date Toby?" Eleanor asked

"Wonderful" he sighed "I couldn't believe she had a crush on me back in high school."

"That great" Theodore said "what about you guys?"

"The movie was cool!" Jeanette exclaimed "imagine exploring a place with giant blue people! And the nature was beautiful!"

"Avatar was a cool movie" Simon said

"I didn't like the end" Brittney said "I mean did the guy live through the switch? If he did, did he live happily ever after with the chick?"

"They might make a second one" Alvin said rolling his eyes "then all your questions will be answered"

"Well how was your night?" Jeanette giggled. Eleanor looked at each other and smiled

"Unforgettable" they answered together

"Well on that note I'm off to bed" Toby said "tomorrow's Monday, you guys should get to bed too"

"That where we've been all day" Theodore mumbled under his breathe Eleanor blushed hard and nudged him giggling. "We will after the movies over, Toby"

Unknown to Theodore and Eleanor their siblings heard what he said. The rest of the movie Eleanor was questioned in the kitchen by her sisters and Theodore, in the living room, by his brothers. They were congratulated as everyone mad their way to bed. Toby cam in as they settled.

"has anyone seen the little orange pillow I had?" he asked

Theodore was glad he was facing towards Toby. He looked at Eleanor wide eyed. They all said no and he shut off their light and left.

"you used Toby's pillow?" Theodore whispered to Eleanor. She just giggled, kissed him and went to sleep mumbling 'I wasn't gonna ruin any of our pillows'. Theodore shook his head and went to sleep think Eleanor truly is a freak.

**Sm101: there you go! There last chapter full of lemony goodness! ^.^**

**Alvin: O.O**

**Simon: X.X**

**Jeanette: you loose again Brittney! Told ya she'd want it rough!**

**Brittney: damn it how do you know these things?**

**Eleanor: *heavy blush***

**Theodore: I liked iT1**

**Sm101: the sex or the story?**

**Theodore: both *dirty smirk***

**All: READ AND REVIEW! *randomly dances***


End file.
